


If We'd Never Met

by Oh_Bugger



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8185913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Bugger/pseuds/Oh_Bugger
Summary: " Have you ever wondered..."





	

It is a cold, bleak day outside 221B Baker Street.  
John is seated in his armchair attempting to read a novel, but finds that his mind keeps wandering. Sherlock is sitting at the desk mulling over some case files when John closes his book, slowly lowering it to his lap before he hesitantly - and in a low voice - begins to speak.  
" Sherlock...?"  
" Yes, John..", Sherlock responds, glancing momentarily in his flatmates' direction.  
" Have you ever, you know... thought about what might have happened... where we'd be... if we'd never met ?"  
Sherlock's form stills, and he swallows against the sudden tightening in his throat. Blinking rapidly, he draws breath and lowers his eyes briefly before answering.  
" Yes... yes I have. Just Once. And I swore I'd never do it again. "

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work. I know this is only small (minute, actually) but it could be the start of something bigger... if you'd like to see more... ?  
> Con-crit welcome.


End file.
